


Blue, the Prettiest Color

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode: s03e04 Hole in the Sky, Guns of Gamara AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Sven is enamored
Relationships: Lance/Sven (Voltron)
Kudos: 13





	Blue, the Prettiest Color

Sven didn’t talk about it, but his favorite color was blue. It was the color of Earth’s sky, the color of the hottest fire, the color of Earth’s oceans.

And, oddly enough, the color of his favorite Lion.

Sven crawled through the vents of the Altean ship, his suit quietly buzzing as it fixed his helmet. Meeting those paladins of Voltron hadn’t been expected, and even now Slav was quietly mumbling about the implications it held toward transdimensional travel and the multiverse theorem. If Sven wanted, he could try to understand half of what Slav spoke of, but instead…

“The blue one is quite pretty.” He hummed, smiling to himself. A small beep just below his left ear let him know that his helmet was fixed, and he tapped to acknowledge. It wasn’t yet time to put it back on.

“He is most likely human.” Slav glanced back at Sven, giving him an appraising look. “In nearly one hundred percent of all realities, the current lineup of Voltron Paladins are human.”

“And you mentioned that I am often one of them.” Sven had heard it before, that he held the potential to pilot the Blue Lion—except for those realities where he piloted the Black Lion. “But I am curious about them. Especially that blue one. Lance.”

Lance reminded Sven of Isamu, looking terribly like Isamu’s younger brother. His hero crush, it seemed, hadn’t faded, but apparently returned in force, because Lance, in that blue armor, was…

Sven would have swooned, if he had the chance. Isamu had rarely worn blue, but he had the feeling that Lance adored being in Blue, and that he would look gorgeous if Sven took the plunge and kissed him against the Blue Lion.

“Daydream later, Sven. Now is the time to set these bombs.” Slav gave Sven a pointed look, and Sven pulled out his helmet as they dropped outside of the part of the ship closed off, citing damage to it’s hull.

He could fantasize all he wanted, about the beauty in blue, when their mission was over. 


End file.
